Where there is Light
by LightStruck
Summary: Uther Pendragon decides to take destiny into his own hands when he hears of a prophecy that predicts the destruction of everything he has worked for. He imprisons the sorcerer "Emrys" deep beneath the castle along with the Great Dragon.


**Title: **Where there is Light

**Pairing: **Potential Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** T? maybe? sorry, I'm bad as self-assessment.

**Warning**: It's really badly written

**Disclaimer:** I did not create the show, i promise

**Summary: **Uther Pendragon decides to take destiny into his own hands when he hears of a prophecy that predicts the destruction of everything he has worked for. He imprisons the sorcerer "Emrys" deep beneath the castle along with the Great Dragon.

* * *

The cave that existed deep in the bowels of Camelot was black– a void in the Earth that had been long forgotten. The penetrating darkness was all-consuming and not a chink of light filtered through the thick rock which encased the open space. There was an entrance and tunnel concealed at the front of the cave, a pathway, which wound up towards the life and light of the great city, but none who lived there spared a thought for any secret places in the depths of the Earth. A thick steel door served to block this escape, separating the worlds of light and dark.

The air was musty and stale, the floor hard and unforgiving. It was, as Uther Pendragon had realised upon discovering it, the perfect place for an enemy of the Kingdom to rot.

When rumours of the prophecies had first reached the King, he had acted immediately. The threat to his land had been too great to hesitate, the evils of sorcery, which he had always viewed with suspicion and mistrust, became clear to him. Even his beloved wife, Ygraine, for all her kindness and strength, had not opposed him in his mission. She looked upon the Great Purge, as the people were calling it, from a distance and refused to acknowledge the atrocities which were happening across the land, choosing to instead focus all her concentration on her son, Arthur.

Arthur. A bubbling boy with a shock of golden hair and blue eyes, who enjoyed nothing better than causing his mother worry by running around the lower town with ruffians. At 10 years old, Arthur was already learning the skills of battle, the value of tactics and importance of his position in court. Uther had made sure that his son and heir would follow in his footsteps as a hard and powerful ruler; he was proud of Arthur's hard work and determination, less so about the company he chose to keep. It seemed that his son did not distinguish between those with purer blood like himself, and the peasants who worked the fields. But no matter, Uther decided, the boy would learn eventually.

Just as he would learn about the evils of magic and the enemies of Camelot who lurked in every shadow, trying with all their might to sabotage the peace which Uther had brought. Just as he would learn about the reason behind the Great Purge, the true reason magic users were now targeted and confirmed as demons who worked against the throne.

The true reason, which Uther had locked up far away, deep in the pits of the Earth.

Deep in that prison, where now the thin silence was broken by footsteps - brisk, harsh and unwelcome in the peace of the cave. A torch was cast against the roughly hewed walls, illuminating the small enclosure in its brief and wavering light. The gloved hand that held it belonged to none other than the King himself, flanked at both sides by guards dressed in heavy armour which bore the Pendragon crest. Their faces, half covered in helmets, betrayed no emotion. They were merely hired muscle, loyal only to their employer.

The light fell on a small figure, hunched over against the far wall of the cave. Its hands were chained - such small hands - to the solid wall, and the bindings emitted a strange glow from the runes etched upon them. Drawing closer to the figure, beneath all the dirt and blood, the thing was found to be a boy of only 8 years or so. A mop of black hair, clumped together and matted with dirt, sticking up in every direction, fell on a thin, pale face, patched with bruises. The boy had his eyes closed initially, brow furrowed in pain and fear, but with the arrival of the men, they snapped open to show eerily electric blue eyes, which shut again quickly against the sudden harshness of the light. After a few moments of readjustment, the eyes again slowly looked to the visitor, where they widened in terror, recognising their greatest nightmare, complete with golden crown and velvet robe.

The King narrowed his eyes in disgust. "This is the boy?" he demanded, sharp, black eyes settling on the guard to his right.

"Yes, my Lord." The guard ensured to keep his eyes on the King's feet as he was scrutinised.

"Are you sure?" The voice was laced with the promise of pain, had there been an error in the capture.

"Positive, Sire. The Druid we... er... questioned staked her life on the fact. She was a very powerful Seer we were told, your majesty. With her children under threat, she was very obliging. Very obliging indeed"

A faint roar could be heard through the expanse of rock to the left of the cave, a roar filled with rage and pain, muffled by the Earth. The guards started, hands darting to their swords in automatic response. The King, however, ignored the noise, his eyes fixed on nothing as he considered his options.

"Hmm"

Uther returned his glare to the boy, who seemed to retreat further into himself, shrinking back from the menacing tower of spite and hatred which loomed over him. Eventually, the King's lips formed a triumphant smile. With one last seething glance, he whirled, striding away from the petrified victim, away from the boy of prophecy who it was said would rise and usurp his reign, the so-called saviour and leader of the Druids.

Away from "Emrys".

The steel door slammed shut.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, tell me what you think about this barely coherent mess. Any review will be great! Its just a small introduction, barely a chapter really... just testing the water


End file.
